


The Tale of Maggie and Moe

by Siver



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A long time ago in the Kingdom of the Ocean there dwelt a girl seeking her love...





	The Tale of Maggie and Moe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysavvryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/gifts).

“What story will you tell us today, teacher?”

Mina waited as the small group of children sat around her, jostling each other and chattering until they settled and quieted.

“I have a special story for you today. You all know the tale of the Hero of Winds. This is another story that started in that time.”

“What is it, what is it?”

“Everyone, quiet down. Let me tell you a story of a young lady’s quest.” She waited until she was certain she had their attention then cleared her throat.

“A long time ago in the kingdom of the ocean there dwelled a young lady and her father. This young lady was named Maggie. They were a poor family doing what they could to survive and while they didn’t lead the happiest lives they got on, until one day a monster came to the island.

This monster was sent by the great evil, Ganondorf—.”

“Ganondorf!” one of the girls piped up. “I want to hear that story again!”

“Everyone knows that story,” said a boy beside her, elbowing her. “I wanna hear this one.”

“Now, now that’s enough,” Mina said. “As I was saying, this monster was sent to find the Princess Zelda and in doing so, kidnapped several young women. Among those was the poor girl, Maggie.”

“It was a scary time for them,” she continued. “They were imprisoned in the Forbidden Fortress where many moblins and other dark creatures dwelled. However, for Maggie there came a light of hope in the darkness. For among the many moblins there was one who was different. This moblin showed an interest in her and in time even kindness. She came to know him as Moe, and he kept her safe and gave her many gifts while her care and love for him grew.”

“A moblin? Ew.”

“Didn’t he want to eat her?”

“Stop it!” said one of the boys whose name was Jun. “I wanna hear the rest. He didn’t really want to eat her, did he miss?”

“Not at all. As you know, the Hero of Winds and his pirate allies came to rescue the kidnapped girls. Maggie was returned to Windfall Island where she passed on Moe’s gifts to her father. They were sold for a great deal of money and Maggie and her father knew riches such as they’d never known before and Maggie owed it all to Moe the moblin.

As much as her heart longed for it, it was too dangerous to seek him out again nor did she wish to leave her father alone, however she and Moe did send one another letters and her heart grew ever fonder with each one she received. Many a morning were spent watching out the windows for the Rito post-man. For a time she did her best to content herself with their letters, but her longing to return to Moe’s side only grew with her love.

Then one day a new light dawned on the kingdom. The Great Evil was defeated and a new era of peace was brought to the seas. Sailors were more able to travel freely and with a great deal of money she convinced a more daring crew to take her back to the Forbidden Fortress. As morning dawned she left a heartfelt letter for her father with many promises to return and set sail to follow her heart.

Despite many fears their trip to the fortress passed peacefully, but the fortress had been a place of great evil and those who went near felt they could still feel its shadows. As the fortress loomed over them the sailors refused to go any closer and Maggie was forced to go herself.

A fear came over Maggie as she searched its halls and towers up and down, fear for both herself and her beloved Moe growing with each step she took. But for the stray rats the place was as empty as could be. There were no moblins, there were no miniblins, no shadows or terrible statues coming alive. And no Moe.

She was all alone and with that dreadful thought cast herself on the cold stone, no longer able to contain her tears. She wept freely until she had no more tears to shed then rose, fiercely wiping her eyes with a sudden determination rising in her chest. He wasn’t here, but that didn’t mean he was gone. Perhaps, just as she’d left to search for him, he too had gone out to search for her. Then a fear gripped her. If he tried to find her, what if he went to Windfall Island? She imagined her darling moblin arriving alone on the shores of the island, the fear the people would hold, the danger he would be in and with those terrible thoughts ringing through her mind she fled back to her small boat as fast as her feet could carry her.

So fierce was she that none of the sailors dared protest as she demanded they return to Windfall immediately and it was as if the winds themselves sensed her urgency and hastened them along.

Windfall was just as they left it. There were no signs of Moe nor were there any signs that he had been there. Everyone was busy and cheerful as always and Maggie felt herself caught between relief and hope. He wasn't here, but that did mean he was safe? It was such a big world out there. And, if he wasn't here then where was he?

And what was she do now? Where was she to go?

The decision was swiftly taken out of her hands when she tried to approach the sailors once more. No amount of money—and it was far less than what she was able to offer before and she didn’t dare return to her father yet whom she was sure would only keep her here—could convince them to take her again. They had work, they claimed. They couldn't go gallivanting off around the sea on a wild cucco chase. And just like that Maggie felt her dreams of finding him again crushed.

She paced by the shore, her gaze trained on the waves and the horizon. Where could her beloved Moe be? What was she do now? If she went home now would she ever be able to leave again?

Back and forth she went and up and down the shoreline until she found herself staring at the post-box.

Of course! The answer was right there. The rito postman had brought her many letters. Surely he would know where Moe could be. All she had to do was wait for him to arrive again. With a lightened heart she picked a spot to settle in and watch. She would do nothing to ruin her chances of seeing the post-man as soon as possible.

Her wait was rewarded when later that day the familiar sight of the post-man's wings came into view. She rushed over to the post-box as he traded letters to be delivered and letters to be carried away.

"Oh please wait!" she pleaded with him just as he was about to take off.

The rito stopped and listened patiently as she spoke of her woes. Then to her delight he had the best news. He had seen a moblin travelling around in a boat to the north around North Fairy Island. Maggie was stunned. To think he could be this close! Oh if only they turned instead of moving onto Windfall.

It was the most wonderful news, but it wasn't over yet. She still needed a way to get to the island and the sailors had been so adamant about refusing her passage. Then a thought occurred to her as the post-man prepared to take flight again. It wasn't so far and he was so strong, flying all over the ocean. Surely he could take her the short distance. The post-man was hesitant but upon seeing the desperate hope in Maggie's eyes he reluctantly agreed.

Any thought she had of the beauty of flight was quickly dashed. It was not a trip she wanted to repeat as she clung desperately to the post-man and the wind buffeted her and oh how she was cold, but she knew in her heart she would do it as many times as it took to reunite with her Moe.

As soon as they landed on the small island she ran forward calling for Moe, but once more she saw no sign of him.

The post-man tried to reassure her—he had been seen around here; perhaps he would come back. He could take her back to Windfall and if he saw the moblin himself deliver another letter for her. Maggie would hear none of it. If Moe had been here then here she would wait despite the protests of the post-man. It was true she couldn't stay forever, so they came to an arrangement. The post-man had many deliveries to make and would return once finished. If Moe still did not arrive he would take her back to Windfall. Maggie agreed. She just knew her beloved would come for her and such arrangements wouldn't be needed.

As the post-man left she settled into the grass to wait. A long night passed. Maggie crossed the island to and fro, not knowing which direction Moe might come from and not daring to sleep lest she miss him. It grew cold and dark and there were odd sounds in the night, but still she waited in hope. He had to come; he would come. She just knew it.

Then as the sky started to lighten and the soft glow of the rising sun started to spread across the sky she saw it. A shape approached and as it grew nearer she saw it was a small and in that small boat...

She cried out and ran to the shore. It was him! There was her beloved Moe. As the ship drifted to a gentle stop she threw herself at the moblin. There they stood in one other's embrace as the sun rose and the new day dawned. She found him and they were together at last.

They didn't stay of course. After they finally stepped away from their hugs they went back to his boat. It was there that exhaustion finally overwhelmed Maggie and she fell asleep in his safe embrace as they made their way back out to sea, gently rocked by the waves."

"And he really didn't wanna eat her?" piped up the girl again.

Jun glared at her. "He didn't eat her! They loved each other, right?"

"They did," Mina said gently. "And after they had many adventures around the sea. Of course it wasn't always easy. They had to be careful around others as Moe was greatly feared but as they travelled and met more people, helping those in need that they came across, word started to spread of this gentle and some even said, heroic, moblin.

They sailed all over going from island to island. They helped a korok who had become trapped and stranded on their mission to spread the forest's seeds. Elsewhere they met a goron and aided him in gathering many fascinating items to trade. They guided a lost sailor. They even returned to Windfall eventually where nearby sailors were having trouble with a giant octorok and together Maggie and Moe took it down to the awe and rejoicing of the townspeople. From that day on even the people of Windfall slowly got over their wariness and took a liking to the moblin. It took longer for Maggie to convince her father of the match but in time he too came accept his daughter's beloved, helped it was certain, in part by the treasures Moe had given Maggie that gave them their riches.

And so the tales of Maggie and Moe spread across the islands, their adventures always filled with the love they held for each other. It was even said they met the Hero of Winds himself and Tetra's band of pirates. Many rumours and tales were spoken of and it can't be certain that all were true, however one thing is certain. Maggie and Moe loved each other to the end of their long and joyous lives and that love can come from the most unexpected of places."

"And that is the Tale of Maggie and Moe. And that brings us to the end of class today," Mina said as she stood and the children started chattering among themselves and making plans for the rest of the day as they left.

However one boy remained, fidgeting with his hands.

“Is something wrong, Jun?”

The boy fidgeted. “Is it really true?”

“All stories contain a seed of truth.”

“Yeah but…” he slouched and looked at his feet. “Don’t mean much…”

She eyed him thoughtfully. There was clearly something else on his mind. “Come along,” she said.

She led him through the door, normally kept locked, to her private quarters. He stared around wide eyed, but obeyed when she told him to sit at her small table while she put water on to boil for tea and rummaged in her chest of drawers. The book she pulled out was old and worn, the pages browned and crackling. As she gently set the book down on the table, her fingers caressed the cracked cover while Jun stared curiously.

“What’s that miss?”

“In a moment.” Only once she set two full cups of tea down in front of them did she sit beside Jun and carefully opened the book.

“The story has been passed through our family and we can’t be certain of all of its truths but some things we do know. This is Maggie’s journal.”

Jun stared wide-eyed at the old entries, some faded and growing more difficult to read and some clearer. Mina flipped through until she found what she was looking for.

“And this,” she slid out a pictograph, equally aged and faded but still clear to see. “This is Maggie and Moe. Some say this was even taken by the Hero of Winds himself.”

“Whoa! He really is a monster!”

Mina looked fondly at the pictograph. She’d been scared of the picture as a child, but now she could see past the bared teeth in a gaping grin and she saw gentleness in the hand on Maggie’s shoulder and the joy in Maggie’s face as the girl leaned into the moblin. From her own research she knew moblins had often been adorned with skulls but he wore a simple necklace decorated with a yellow and pink butterfly she knew to be a Joy Pendant. It had been difficult to believe, but the journal lay it all out plain to see. They had indeed lived a joyous and loving life.

“They really stayed together?”

“Yes. I’m sure it wasn’t always easy, but they lived their lives happily together.”

Jun looked down. “There’s someone I like,” he mumbled so quietly she almost didn’t hear the words at all. “But don’t tell anyone.”

She smiled at him. “I’m certain it will work as you hope. Just like Maggie and Moe.”

“Yeah… Yeah! Thanks miss. I’ve gotta go home now.”

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She watched Jun race out before turning her attention back to the book. With a last look at the pictograph she slipped it gently back between the pages. She could only hope that all would find such peace and happiness as they did despite their differences and all obstacles. She returned the book to the drawer and went back to the last bit of her tea, raising the cup in a silent toast.

To Maggie and Moe.


End file.
